


Par de copas

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Minor Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ah, claro, un poco de ponche navideño y nada más, un pequeño brindis por las celebraciones. El único problema es que de alguna forma ese «poco de ponche» se había convertido hasta en una botella de vodka abierta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par de copas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "DRUNKEN CAROLLING ("that's not a thing" "oh yes it is")." [tumblr]
> 
> Personajes: Orga/Rufus, Rogue/Sting y un Minerva/Yukino insinuado por Minerva, no por mí (?).
> 
> Extensión: 6071 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Otro prompt de tumblr. Honestamente no se guíen mucho por las parejas porque estos tipos se pasan como cuatro mil y algo palabras solo bebiendo, montón de alcohólicos (solo Yukino se salva aquí). De hecho es más un friendship que otra cosa. Por lo demás y considerando que son cuatro mil palabras de ellos bebiendo pues no, tampoco es la gran cosa. Advertidos quedan.

Yukino suspiró al oír la estridente y algo torpe risa de Minerva a su lado. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ah, claro, un poco de ponche navideño y nada más, un pequeño brindis por las celebraciones y sería. El único problema es que de alguna forma ese «poco de ponche» se había convertido hasta en una botella de vodka abierta.

Inicialmente había sido Sting quien los había reunido a todos en el salón, ya entrada la noche y habiéndose marchado la mayoría de los miembros, para tener la pequeña reunión; la que no incluía un brindis, por cierto, esa fue idea de Minerva porque había quedado ponche.

Y en realidad ni era celebración inicialmente, Sting nada más estaba pensando dar el veinticinco libre pero tenía que quedarse alguien cuidando el gremio y obvio ellos eran sus opciones.

—Quedate tú —reclamó rápidamente Rogue, viendo a Minerva levantarse para aproximarse a la mesa donde estaba la fuente con ponche, entre otro montón de sobras, sirviéndose un poco—. ¿Qué hace, Señorita?

—No me gusta el ponche de un día para otro —respondió la maga con simpleza, aún frente a la mesa y ya habiéndole dado un sorbo a su vaso—. ¿Alguien quiere?

—No me gusta el ponche, es demasiado dulce —dijo Orga—, preferiría una cerveza.

—Pues ve por una —concluyó Minerva con rapidez.

—Yo le aceptaría un vaso, Señorita —dijo Yukino con una sonrisa.

—Ya qué, supongo que no tengo problema con un poco de ponche —agregó Rogue.

—Oigan, que estamos aquí discutiendo quién se va a quedar mañana, no tomando lo que queda de ponche —reclamó Sting, viendo como Orga se levantaba para ir efectivamente por la cerveza—, ni alguna otra cosa —agregó.

—Te quedas tú, es obvio —dijo Rufus con obviedad—. Yo no quiero, Señorita —agregó al ver la mirada de Minerva sobre él.

—Es un inofensivo ponche, no te matará tampoco —reclamó la maga, regresando de vuelta a donde estaban los demás, en torno a la mesa de centro sentados en los sillones, para dejar un vaso frente a Rufus y otro frente a Sting, y luego disponerse a volver a por el suyo.

—¿Por qué me ha servido a mí también? —reclamó Sting—. Yo me estoy quejando de que estén bebiendo.

—Un veinticuatro de diciembre —dijo Rogue—, pareces el Grinch.

—En realidad ya es veinticinco —corrigió Rufus, mirando el vaso con incomodidad.

—¿Todos van a beber ponche? —cuestionó Orga, que regresaba cerveza en mano—, ¿tantas ganas de agotarlo?

—Pues claro —respondió Minerva, volteando a verlo—. ¿No pudiste traer una caja de cervezas? —agregó al ver la pequeña botella.

El mago rodó los ojos ante la pregunta, pero no tardó en dar la vuelta de regreso a la cocina.

—No me gusta beber —comentó Rufus.

—Ya dejen de quejarse y beban —ordenó Minerva, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón—, y eso te incluye —señaló a Sting.

El rubio gruñó con molestia.

—Vale —accedió—, pero alguien se decide a quedarse y no seré yo —agregó rápidamente—. Además hay que ordenar el gremio, está hecho un desastre.

—Vale, te quedas tú y alguien más —dijo Rogue con indiferencia, ganándose una mirada molesta de su compañero.

—¿Que ese alguien más no serías tú? —cuestionó Rufus, aún mirando el vaso con duda.

Rogue chistó en respuesta, antes de hablar.

—¿Y por qué sería yo?

—Porque eres mi compañero, supongo —razonó Sting, dándole un sorbo a su ponche, finalmente—. Igual, no me quedaré yo, me encargo de este maldito gremio todos los días.

—¿A qué exactamente llamas «maldito gremio»? —reclamó Minerva.

—¿Y cuándo te has encargado de algo? —agregó Orga, entrando de nuevo y dejando una caja de cervezas sobre la mesa—. Ahí tiene.

—Gracias —dijo Minerva.

—Que no haga el papeleo no quiere decir que no haga nada más —alegó Sting.

—Eso. —Lo apoyó Yukino—, todos hacemos algo por el gremio —dijo—, cualquiera podría quedarse.

—¿Y ese cualquiera es? —inquirió Minerva.

—El que pierda piedra, papel o tijeras. —Todos centraron su atención en la maga, la que ya tenía una mano alzada—. Qué —alegó—, de otra forma no se pondrán de acuerdo nunca.

—Vale —accedió el maestro, alzando también su mano—, pero se tienen que quedar dos.

Minerva alzó también una de sus manos, la que tenía libre, y tras ella los otros tres acabaron por aceptar. Unos momentos de absoluta calma y nada de movimiento en lo que Sting hablaba.

—Vale —comenzó—, piedra, papel o ¡tijeras! —exclamó, al tiempo que las seis manos se juntaban al centro del circulo que formaban los seis sentados en torno a la mesa.

Aunque más se acercaba a ser una elipse.

Como solía suceder en esas situaciones salieron las tres cosas: piedra, papel y tijeras, así que tuvieron que repetir. Para la tercera vez Rufus, Rogue y Minerva sacaron tijeras mientras que los otros tres piedra.

—Entre ustedes —dijo Sting—, el que gana no se tiene que quedar.

Los magos se miraron y no tardaron en determinar a los dos menos afortunados, porque Minerva sacó papel mientras que sus compañeros hicieron piedra.

—Mierda —alegó Rogue.

Rufus le dirigió una corta mirada, sin acotar nada. No había nada que hacer, después de todo, la suerte estaba echada. En lugar de eso alzó la vista y la dirigió a Orga, llamando la atención de este.

—¿Qué?

Esos ojos no le auguraban nada bueno.

—Quedate conmigo —pidió.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿A qué viene eso? —reclamó Rogue—, ¿mi compañía no te basta?

Porque daba la impresión de que no.

Orga le sostuvo la mirada a Rufus, que no dejaba de mirarlo con la suplica implícita en su mirada —y ni siquiera estaba parpadeando, de paso—, detalle que le incordiaba un poco. Que no es que Rufus lo mirara con cara de cordero degollado como solía hacer Yukino ni nada por el estilo, pero lo estaba mirando fijamente, suplicando en silencio. ¡Y no parpadeaba, maldita sea!, ¿era normal que alguien se estuviese tanto sin parpadear?

—De acuerdo —cedió al fin.

Rufus no tardó ni medio segundo en sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias —dijo, feliz.

—Qué, ¿se van a quedar los tres? —cuestionó Sting.

—Podrías quedarte tú, ya que estamos, mal amigo —alegó Rogue tras ver a los otros dos.

—¡Tú no te hubieras quedado conmigo! —contraatacó Sting—. No pidas lo que no das.

—Guárdense sus discusiones matrimoniales para la intimidad —pidió Minerva con calma, ganándose dos reclamos inmediatos de «¡no estamos casados!» que no tardó en ignorar, alzando su vaso de ponche—. Bueno, solo nos vamos yo y Yukino, por lo visto.

—Espere, ¿en qué minuto hemos quedado en que yo me quedaré aquí? —reclamó Sting.

—Brindemos por eso.

—Señorita —regañó Yukino—, Sting-sama no se queda.

—¿Y para qué me quedó yo? —cuestionó Rogue—. Que se quede Orga con Rufus y ya.

—Ah no —reclamó el mayor—. Yo quedé descartado enseguida. Te quedas a cuidar tú, capullo, yo solo le hago compañía a Rufus, más no haré.

—Gracias por eso —dijo el mago de creación, aún feliz.

—Sting —llamó Minerva—, lo mínimo es que tú te quedes a hacerle _compañía_ —dijo con tono sugestivo— a Rogue, tal como hace Orga con Rufus.

—¡¿Ah?! —reclamaron los cuatro magos, que lo que había insinuado su compañera había sido obvio.

Yukino suspiró antes de alzar levemente la voz.

—No peleen —exigió—. Señorita, si va a obligar a Sting-sama a quedarse nos quedamos los seis y ya.

La sonrisa de Minerva desapareció. Hubiera reclamado pero la expresión de Yukino claramente no aceptaba quejas.

—No es justo —reclamó Sting, que no tenía las capacidades mentales de Minerva, por lo visto—, yo quedé descartado de los primeros.

—Yo también —dijo Orga—, y me quedo.

—¡Por voluntad propia, problema tuyo!

—Ya qué. —Se resignó Minerva—. Pues como nos quedamos todos beban el ponche de una vez, mínimo que esto sirva de algo. Sobre todo tú, Rufus, que no has tomado ni un sorbo.

El mago la miró, incómodo.

—A Rufus no le gusta beber —dijo Orga.

—¡Me da igual! —replicó Minerva—. Por su culpa me quedo, así que se beben el tonto ponche y dame una cerveza —alegó, estirándose para coger una botella—. Mínimo para disfrutar algo el tener que quedarme.

—¿Yo que culpa tengo? —reclamó Orga.

—Nadie tiene culpa de nada, es mejor así y punto —cortó Yukino—. No beba en exceso, Señorita —agregó.

—Es un poquito de ponche y una cerveza.

—También hay una botella de champaña abierta por allá —señaló Orga—, y creo que algo de ron.

—Igual no es tan terrible quedarse.

—¡Señorita!

—Rufus, por última vez bebe el maldito ponche, todos lo han hecho.

—No me gusta beber.

—Ya, Rufus, hazle caso y punto —dijo Orga a su lado, cogiendo el vaso y pasándoselo—, es un poquito de ponche y ya. Señorita, ya que va a ir a por el ron, presumo —llamó viendo a la maga levantarse—, ¿me trae?

—Traigo la botella y ya.

—¿Debo repetir que no nos habíamos quedado para beber?

—¿Pueden oír a Sting-sama? —reclamó Yukino—. Esta vez tiene razón.

—¿Era necesario eso último?

—Es veinticinco —dijo Rogue—, en teoría es Navidad.

—Eso, nada se pierde por un pequeño brindis —dijo Minerva, volviendo a la mesa con la botella de ron en la mano—. Un brindis y ya.

—Uno —remarcó Yukino.

—Ya, uno —aceptó Minerva, sentándose nuevamente y dejando la botella de ron en la mesa—. Quedan como dos vasos de ponche, uno me lo tomó yo y el otro para el pesado de Rufus cuando se acabe el que tiene —dijo, ganándose una mirada del mago—. Fuera de eso, ¿quién cerveza y quién ron?

—Yo preferiría el ponche, si no le molesta —pidió Yukino.

—Vale, yo ron entonces. ¿Los demás?

—Cerveza.

—Cerveza.

—Ron. —Todos miraron a Sting—. Qué, tengo derecho a variar un poco.

Rufus suspiró, llevándose de una vez por todas el vaso a los labios.

—Yo ni quería beber —reclamó, dándole un sorbo a la bebida.

Minerva lo ignoró, levantándose.

—Voy a por lo que queda de ponche, los cerveza saquen una y Sting, ya que quiere ron, que aproveche de servirme.

—Como diga —accedió el maestro.

—Entonces... ¿brindamos por Navidad? —cuestionó Yukino.

—Supongo —respondió Rogue.

—Me parece que da la misma mierda —comentó Orga—, la Señorita solo quiere beber.

—Negaría tal afirmación de no ser cierta —dijo la maga, regresando con los dos vasos en la mano—. Ya, ¿brindamos por Navidad?, ¿por que nos hemos quedado los seis atrapados aquí todo el veinticinco?

—¿Por qué eso acaba de implicar que dormiremos aquí? —preguntó Rogue.

—Son como las dos de la mañana —acotó Rufus, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa para aceptar de mala gana el que le tendía Minerva—, y en teoría mañana tenemos que volver temprano aquí, ¿qué sentido tiene marcharse?

—Es un buen punto —dijo Yukino, recibiendo también el vaso que le entregaba Minerva—. Brindemos y ya, a ver si así dejan de beber.

—Aún tengo derecho a una cerveza —alegó Minerva—. ¿Por qué es el brindis, entonces?

—Por las dos cosas, punto —resolvió Sting.

—¿No deberían ser dos brindis en ese caso? —inquirió Orga.

—Vale, dos entonces —aceptó la mayor—, aunque se ha acabado el ponche, ¿con qué brindaran tu novio y...? —Iba a decir Yukino, pero Orga la interrumpió con algo de molestia en la voz.

—¿Su novia? —completó, ganándose una mirada asesina de Minerva.

—No es mi novia —reclamó Yukino, sonrojada—, y se supone que solo sería un brindis.

—Bueno, ahora son dos —dijo Sting—, Rufus y Yukino hacen el segundo con cerveza y ya.

—¿Disculpa? —reclamó el mago de creación.

—Ahora, dado que todos tienen bebida —continuó el maestro—, brindemos primero por estar atrapados en este gremio. —Se ahorró el «maldito» para que Minerva no le reclamara—, así al menos acabamos con un buen brindis.

—Vale —accedió Minerva, alzando su vaso de ron.

Yukino rodó los ojos, consciente de que repetir que ella solo había autorizado un brindis era inútil. Por eso accedió brindar, no hacerlo carecía aún más de sentido que seguir quejándose, incluso aceptó la cerveza que le tendieron para el segundo; que en teoría era el brindis valido porque no veía el sentido de que brindaran por quedarse en el gremio si no querían hacerlo, pero ya qué.

Rufus se quejó cuando recibió la cerveza, pero tampoco dijo nada, de seguro también consciente de lo inútil de la acción.

—Ahora —dijo Sting—, por la Navidad. ¿Todos tienen cerveza, no?

—La caja era de seis cervezas, genio —replicó Orga—, y dos se gastaron en el primer brindis, más la mía y la que sacó la Señorita.

—Y ahora las dos sobrantes son de Rufus y Yukino, no creo que quieran brindar con ron —acotó Minerva—, los demás pueden brindar con ron, ¿o a alguien le molesta?

—Con los dos vasos que gastaron y lo poco que queda, da para otros dos apenas y ya —dijo Rogue, señalando la botella.

—Yo quería ron y no pude beber, uno de esos medio vasos es mío —alegó el mago de rayos.

—¿Y con qué mierda brindamos los demás? —cuestionó Sting, algo molesto.

—No brindemos y ya —ofreció Yukino, aunque fue ignorada.

—Debe haber alguna botella de ron en el almacén —comentó Rogue.

Oh, maldito comentario. Entonces las alertas de Yukino se dispararon al ver a Minerva levantarse.

—Vale, voy a ver.

—Señorita —llamó la maga, captando unos momentos la atención de la mayor—, queda champaña.

—No me gusta la champaña —respondió inmediatamente Minerva, para proceder a continuar su camino.

En busca de una botella de ron, por supuesto, con el único inconveniente de que volvió con una botella de ron, otra de vodka y otra caja de cervezas. Las dos botellas en una mano y la caja en la otra, ante la inquisidora mirada de Yukino.

—Me gusta el vodka. —Se defendió Minerva.

—¿Y abrirá una botella solo por eso? —cuestionó Sting.

—Les iba a dar, si querían.

—Yo quiero —respondió rápidamente Orga—, y otra cerveza, de paso.

Yukino ya predecía por qué camino iba eso.

—Tendríamos que inventarnos otros brindis para beber todo esto.

«Inventarnos otros brindis». Oh y Sting ayudaba a que las cosas fueran por donde ella no quería que fueran.

—¿Qué tal por tu estupidez? —ofreció Rufus con malicia.

—¡Y qué tal si tú brindas con vodka ya que lo has ofrecido! —replicó Sting con enojo, dejando al mago de creación en silencio por largos momentos.

Pero se lo tenía merecido, él solo le había devuelto la jugada.

Minerva alzó la botella de vodka, que seguía en su mano, antes de acotar:

—Apoyo —dijo—, luego de la cerveza por el brindis navideño, Rufus brinda con vodka por tu estupidez.

—Brindemos todos con vodka por su estupidez —agregó Rogue—, su estupidez lo merece.

La mirada iracunda de Sting ahora se centró en su compañero.

—Luego brindemos porque eres un amargado.

—Vale —accedió Minerva con simpleza, ella solo quería brindar—, luego porque Orga es ruidoso, porque Yukino es adorable y porque Rufus es... un bastardo —dijo tras pensarlo unos momentos.

—Luego porque usted es la amabilidad en persona, supongo —comentó Orga.

—No me opongo si es lo que quieren.

Y cuando Sting se preguntó si tenían suficiente alcohol para tanto brindis, Yukino decidió que la situación ya se había salido de control. En gran parte porque eran todos unos malditos alcohólicos encubiertos y solo ella y Rufus se salvaban, con el único detalle de que Minerva parecía tener metido entre ceja y ceja la idea de obligar a Rufus a beber. Si al final la única que se estaba salvando del coma etílico ahí era ella.

—Ahora —dijo Sting arrastrando las letras y jugando con su vaso de whisky—, brindemos por... la nieve —ofreció.

Minerva alzó su vaso.

—¡Por la nieve! —exclamó, arrastrando la última silaba.

Yukino se preguntó si se cansarían de brindar en algún momento o acaso intentaban romper alguna marca por brindis hechos. Contempló a Minerva, que en realidad no se hallaba a su lado, pues ella estaba en uno de los sofás de la punta de la mesa y Minerva en el sillón que se ubicaba a su izquierda, en teoría en diagonal a ella. Aunque daba lo mismo, igual la contempló por el simple detalle de observar unos momentos sus mejillas levemente rojas por culpa del alcohol para luego repetirse que todo eso fue una mala idea desde el comienzo.

Debió aceptar la idea de que ellas dos se largaran al menos y punto final.

—Ahora —dijo Rogue una vez todos bebieron el brindis correspondiente por la... nieve—, brindemos por... —comenzó, meditando el asunto sentado a un lado de Sting, pues se había cambiado de la esquina opuesta a Yukino al lugar que había desocupado Rufus en el sillón a la derecha de la maga estelar, donde se hallaba su compañero, tras el quinto brindis, más o menos—... la escarcha.

Sting fue quien alzó el vaso ahora.

—Por la escarcha —dijo, con voz patosa, por supuesto—, y luego por las bolas de nieve.

—Las bolas de nieve —dijo Rufus, que se hallaba entre Minerva y Orga y que también estaba borracho. Había sido el primero en caer, de hecho, aunque Rufus siempre era el primero en caer, por eso no le gustaba el alcohol—, ¿o las batallas de bolas de nieve?

—¡Las dos! —exclamó Orga con rapidez—. Primero una y luego la otra.

—¿Y qué venía antes? —cuestionó el maestro.

—El hielo, creo —respondió Minerva.

Y era increíble que no recordaran su brindis por la escarcha habiéndolo mencionado hace tan solo un minuto.

—Por el hielo —dijo Sting, alzando su vaso, que estaba vacío, detalle que le hizo dejarlo a un lado y coger una de las varias botellas de cerveza que habían en la mesa—. Por el hielo —repitió.

Todos bebieron tras eso, por supuesto.

—Por —comenzó Sting, pero dejó la frase en el aire—... ¿Qué era?

—Las bolas de nieve —recordó Yukino, sintiéndose fuera de lugar con la situación.

—¡Por las bolas de nieve! —gritó el maestro—. ¡Y otro por las batallas de bolas... eso! —exclamó, pues su coordinación en esos momentos prefería ahorrar letras, o al menos así parecía.

Yukino suspiró al verlos beber, y luego volver a beber. Ya no sabía si agradecer o no ser la única sobria.

—Ahora —dijo Rogue, pensando largos momentos algún otro brindis que proponer, aunque dado lo mucho que tardó en continuar dio la clara impresión de que no se le ocurría nada—, por los villancicos —ofreció finalmente.

—¿Cuál de todos? —preguntó Minerva.

—Todos, supongo —respondió el mago de sombras—. O no sé, ¿cuál prefieren?

—A mí —dijo Sting, tardando unos momentos en completar la frase debido a su indudable estado de embriagues—, me gusta ese que habla de los pescados.

—¿Ese cuál es? —inquirió Rogue.

—Ni idea —dijo Orga—, así que no. Yo prefiero el del reno.

—No me gusta Rodolfo —replicó Minerva—. ¿Algún otro?

—¡El de los pescados!

—¿Cuál de los pescados? —repitió Rogue.

—Ese que dice algo así como —comenzó Sting, pensando unos momentos—: andaban los pescados en el río, tomando agua.

Hasta Yukino volteó a verlo totalmente extrañada.

—Estoy segura que ningún villancico es así —comentó, plenamente consciente de que era el pensamiento de todos.

—Sting —llamó Rufus, captando la atención del grupo—, estoy seguro que te refieres a «Los peces en el río», porque solo se les llama pescados cuando los han sacado del agua —comentó, antes de cantar—: _Pero mira cómo beben los peces en el río. Pero mira cómo beben por ver al Dios nacido._ ¿Ese, no?

—¡Sí! —exclamó el maestro—, ¡ese mismo!

Yukino se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos, es que a veces su compañero daba vergüenza ajena. Orga estalló en carcajadas mientras Rogue reía con algo más de calma.

—Los pescados en el río —repitió—, esa estuvo buena, Sting.

—¡Iros al demonio!

—¿Cómo sería tu versión? —inquirió Minerva, riendo levemente—: Pero mira cómo... ¿toman?, los pescados en el río. Pero mira cómo toman por ver a Dios nacer.

—Toman y toman y vuelven a tomar. —Le siguió el juego Rogue.

—Les faltó agregar que tomaban agua —comentó Orga—. Toman agua y toman agua y vuelven a tomar agua.

Yukino, de estar algo avergonzada, pasó a tener que contener la risa. Pero no era su culpa, eso había sonado demasiado gracioso.

—¡Que se vayan al demonio! —gritó el maestro con molestia—. ¡Y no te rías, Orga, al menos yo canto bonito!

—¡Yo canto hermoso! —replicó el mayor—: _¡Era Rodolfo un reno, que tenía la nariz...!_

—¡Que no cantes al maldito de Rodolfo! —reclamó Minerva.

—¿Qué tiene usted en contra de Rodolfo? —preguntó Rogue, aunque fue ignorado.

—Cante algo usted, entonces.

Minerva, que indudablemente no esperaba eso por parte del mago de rayos, se atragantó unos momentos con su bebida antes e apartar el vaso y dignarse a -intentar- cantar. O algo así.

— _Jingle bells, jingle bells_ —dijo, cantando, o eso se suponía—, _jingle bells algo_... ¡No se rían, no me sé villancicos!

Yukino aguantó la risa para solidarizar un poco con la mayor, a diferencia de sus compañeros, Sting ya estaba rojo de tanto que reía.

—Jingle bells algo —repitió el maestro, que apenas y respiraba del ataque de risa que tenía.

La maga parecía a punto de matarlos a todos antes de morir ella por un ataque de vergüenza.

—¡Es mejor que los pescados en el río! —Se defendió—, ¡y cantó mejor que tú o Orga, los dos cantan horrible!

—U Orga —corrigió Rufus, a saber por qué.

Tampoco es que alguien le hubiera prestado atención de todas formas.

—¡Tú tampoco te rías, Cheney, y ponte a cantar algo ya que tienes cuerdas para reír!

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sting, parando su ataque de risa momentáneamente, aunque no tardo en carraspear de nuevo—. Canta tú, Rogue.

—Eh —musitó el mago al ver las miradas de todos sobre él, tratando de recordar aunque fuera una estrofa de algo—... _Noche de paz_ —cantó—... _noche de amor. Todo duerme en derredor_. _Solo velan mirando la..._ ¿paz? _, de su niño en... angélica_... ¿paz? —De acuerdo, nadie tenía que reírse, hasta el notaba haber cometido un error por ahí—. Mierda, ¿cómo era?

—El tercer verso era faz —dijo Rufus.

—Un villancico precioso, compañero. —Se burló Sting.

—¡Soy el que ha cantado más versos!

—¡Oye! —reclamó Orga—, yo hubiera cantado bastantes versos si la Señorita me hubiera dejado.

—¡Detesto esa canción! —Se defendió Minerva.

—Su favorita es «Jingle bells», supongo —comentó Rufus en una clara burla.

Sting no tardó en volver a reír con fuerza.

—¡Te toca a ti cantar por eso!

El mago de creación frunció el ceño, pero tras pensarlo unos momentos acabo por cantar:

— _Oh, blanca Navidad_ —comenzó—, _vuelves, con tu mensaje celestial. Anunciar al mundo la paz, que es la fuente de la felicidad. Oh, blanca Navidad. Blanca. Tus dulces voces formaré. En mi vida perdurará, un mensaje de amor y de... paz._

Yukino sonrió suavemente, que un maldito villancico bien cantado no le venía nada de mal.

Minerva, en cambio, fulminó a su compañero con la mirada.

—Te odio.

Rufus no contuvo la risa al oírla.

—Qué bonito —comentó Sting—. Ahora cantemos la de los peces.

—Que nadie quiere a tus pescados —dijo Orga, ganándose una mirada fulminante del maestro.

—¡Qué tienen contra el pescado!

—Que curioso Sting —comentó Rufus con aparente inocencia—, yo juraba que te iba la carne.

Rogue llegó a escupir lo que bebía del ataque de risa que sufrió tras esa acotación.

—¡Te mato! —exclamó el rubio, levantándose para darle fuerza sus palabras—. Además ni me vas a decir que a ti te va el pescado —replicó, señalando a su compañero—, te has pasado la noche colgado del brazo de Orga.

—¡No es cierto! —refutó Rufus, cogiendo al susodicho del brazo.

Y a saber de qué forma eso era una buena defensa, siendo que sí era cierto que había pasado toda la noche cogido del brazo de su compañero.

—¡Pero no me tomes del brazo al decir eso!

Minerva rió antes de alzar su vaso.

—¡A mí me van ambas! —dijo, a saber por qué.

—¡Señorita! —regañó Yukino, roja.

—Además a Rogue también le va la carne —comentó el maestro como si nada—, yo le gusto, es evidente.

La maga estelar volvió a cubrirse el rostro, solo que esta vez con ambas manos. Cómo exactamente ahora habían empezado a hablar de eso.

—¡Cállate retrasado! —gritó Rogue, acto seguido se puso de pie para literalmente arrojarse sobre su maestro y mandarlos a ambos al piso.

—¡Vale ya! —exclamó Yukino, queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación—. Cantemos la de los pescados. —Se quiso golpear cuando notó el error—, quiero decir la de los peces. —corrigió—. _Pero mira cómo beben los peces en el río. Pero mira cómo beben por ver a Dios nacer_ —cantó con fuerza, mirando a los tres compañeros que no habían ido a dar al suelo—. Canten —pidió.

— _Beben y beben y vuelven a beber_ —continuó Orga—, no sé qué sigue, la verdad.

Yukino suspiró.

— _Los peces en el río por ver a Dios nacer_ —dijo la maga—, ¿solo te sabes el coro, acaso?

—Ajá.

Minerva rió ante lo sencillo de esa respuesta, incluso si a Yukino no le hacía gracia.

—Ni el coro se sabe, en realidad —comentó Rufus con calma, que por alguna razón prácticamente abrazaba el brazo de su compañero—. _Pero mira cómo beben los peces en el río. Pero mira cómo beben por ver a Dios nacer._

— _Beben y beben y vuelven a beber_ —cantó Minerva entre risas—. _Los peces en el río por ver a Dios nacer._

Yukino estuvo a punto de cantar también. Oh, pobre ilusa si creyó efímeramente que eso era posible junto a sus compañeros, más considerando que estaban borrachos.

—Beben agua —acotó Rufus, ocasionando la risa de los dos magos a su lado.

—¡No beben, toman! —exclamó Minerva.

—¡Pero mira cómo toman agua los peces en el río! —agregó Orga.

Si Sting no estuviera haciendo quién sabe qué con Rogue hubiera reclamado el comentario, pero estaba ocupado, en teoría. Dado el nulo interés de sus tres compañeros en él tampoco es que les importara, pero Yukino sí se dio el trabajo de fijar su atención en él (y Rogue) y no tardó en arrepentirse.

—Eh, chicos —llamó.

—¡Y no son peces, son pescados! —agregó Minerva, sin atender al llamado.

—¡Pero mira cómo toman agua los pescados en el río! —corrigió Orga cantando, se suponía—. ¡Toman agua y toman agua y vuelven a tomar agua!

—Te has saltado algo —dijo Rufus.

—¡Los pescados en el río por ver a Dios nacer! —continuó el mago de rayos.

Minerva y apenas respiraba por culpa de la risa.

—Si lo cantas tú suena todavía peor —comentó.

Obtuvo un gruñido a cambio de esa observación.

—¿Qué ha querido decir eso? —inquirió el mayor—. Yo canto hermoso.

—Oh claro. —Se burló Minerva.

—Y «Jingle bells» me sale estupenda.

Rufus soltó una leve carcajada, aún pegado al brazo de Orga, con su mejilla rozando la piel de su compañero, en tanto Minerva enrojecía de vergüenza.

—¡Parad con eso! —exigió, molesta—. ¡Me salió más bonito eso que tú con tu reno!

—No me incluya en los problemas que tenga con Rodolfo, sean cuales sean.

—¡Es ridículo!

—¡Por qué! —cuestionó Orga—. ¿Por la nariz roja?

—¡Pues claro!

—Ah claro, ahora usted es como los otros renos, ¡lo desprecia por su pobre nariz!

—¡Qué te ha dado a ti por Rodolfo!

—¡Eso se lo tendría que preguntar yo a usted!

—¡La culpa es de Rodolfo, no mía!

Orga arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo mierda funciona eso?

—Además ni siquiera te estaba incluyendo, cantas horrible cantes lo que cantes —alegó Minerva—, aunque te potencias si cantas a Rodolfo.

Rufus enarcó una ceja, todavía apoyado contra el brazo de su compañero, antes de hablar.

—Orga canta bonito —comentó.

El susodicho no tardó en señalarlo con el brazo que tenía libre.

—Ve —dijo, usando a Rufus como argumento absoluto para defender su afirmación.

—¡Lo que tu novio diga no cuenta! —replicó Minerva.

—Eh, chicos —llamó nuevamente Yukino—, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo con Sting-sama y Rogue-sama?

Que en teoría ese no era el mejor lugar para que hicieran _eso_ , aunque por lo visto solo a ella le importaba el detalle porque volvió a ser ignorada.

—Rufus no es mi novio —dijo Orga.

—Todavía —agregó Rufus.

—De todas formas no cuenta —repitió Minerva—, el amor los hace sordos a todos.

—¿No era ciegos? —preguntó el mago de rayos.

—He dicho que me gusta cómo canta, ¿de qué forma eso podría implicar que estoy sordo? —inquirió Rufus—. Es decir, cómo podría gustarme la forma en que canta si no lo oigo.

—Ya ve —dijo Orga—, la cosa aquí es que...

—¡Cantas horrible. Punto! —exclamó la mayor—. Si Rufus tiene problemas auditivos o una especie de sordera mental por tu culpa no implica que cantes bien.

—¿Qué demonios quiere decir sordera mental? —cuestionó el mago de creación.

—Usted solo está celosa porque no tiene a alguien diciendo que canta lindo.

Minerva frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de voltear hacia Yukino con rapidez.

—Jingle bells me salió preciosa, ¿verdad?

La menor parpadeó, algo perdida, después de todo ella estaba preocupada de otras cosas que sus compañeros por lo visto preferirían ignorar. Lo que la llevaba al detalle de que llevaban bastante ignorándola como para que ahora le pidieran nada. Cruzó los brazos, molesta.

—Ni cantó —replicó.

Tres veces el mismo verso de dos miseras palabras para ella no era cantar, después de todo.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Minerva con asombro, oyendo con molestia a Orga reír tras de sí. No tardó en regresar la mirada a él—. ¡No te rías!

Maldito fuera, encima le sonreía como si hubiese ganado algo. La discusión, tal vez.

—Lo que yo decía —dijo Rufus, separándose del brazo de su compañero para proceder a pasar sus brazos por su cuello y apoyarse en su pecho—, Orga canta bonito.

—Qué lindo —reclamó la maga, molesta—. Pues me alegro de que a alguien le guste tu voz de animal agonizante —comentó, mirando unos momentos a Yukino tras decir eso—. Traidora.

—¡Llevan a saber cuánto ignorándome pero la traidora soy yo!

Rufus rió levemente al oírlas, levantándose un poco para luego sentarse sobre Orga.

—¿Tú me estás escalando o qué? —cuestionó este.

—Sí —respondió con simpleza el rubio, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.

—Genial —masculló Minerva, cruzándose de brazos—, todos se ponen melosos y yo aquí, oyendo cómo no sé cantar.

Yukino rodó los ojos, preguntándose unos momentos qué tan borracha estaba su compañera como para que le estuviera haciendo un berrinche. También qué tan borrachos estaban sus compañeros para que Rogue ya le hubiera sacado los pantalones a Sting. Por lo demás, Rufus también debía estar bastante borracho si ahora había apoyado sus rodillas sobre los muslos de Orga para luego pasar sus brazos en torno al cuello del mayor, con sus frentes pegadas.

—Cantas muy bonito.

Sí, definitivamente debía estar bien borracho para decir eso. Oh, estaban todos tan borrachos que ella quedaba completamente fuera de lugar.

—Lo sé.

Rufus rió con suavidad ante esa respuesta, perdiendo levemente el equilibrio que indudablemente le costaba mantener. Acabó con una de sus manos sosteniéndose de la espalda de Orga, pues se había balanceado hacia adelante, acabando indudablemente sus rostros más cerca que antes.

—También me gusta tu barba.

Orga enarcó una ceja.

—Cualquiera diría que te estás declarando.

A esa distancia y haciendo esos comentarios hasta Yukino consideraba la opción, si al final Minerva tendría razón en que sus compañeros eligieron el salón (y como quince litros de alcohol) para ponerse melosos.

—Y tus tatuajes —siguió el mago de creación, apartándose un poco para pasar las manos por los hombros de su compañero con suavidad—, te hacen ver sexy.

Orga parpadeó, algo sorprendido por ese comentario.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo, sonriendo con diversión.

—También me agrada que seas musculoso, te hace varonil.

—Vas a sonrojarme.

Rufus rió nuevamente y volvió a pegar sus frentes, tambaleándose un poco al hacerlo.

—Y me gusta tu barba.

—Ya lo dijiste.

—Es que me gusta mucho —dijo, pasándole la mano por la barbilla—, realmente me gusta tu barba.

Orga gruñó, que lo tenía a Rufus a medio centímetro de su cara, hablándole prácticamente sobre sus labios y con una mano rozándole la barbilla (y estaba borracho). Le era un tanto difícil que no le pusiera a tono tenerlo encima considerando todo eso.

—Me gusta como te queda —continuó el mago—, y su textura, me hace pensar que sería bastante agradable besarte.

Ciertamente Rufus podría dejar de balbucear cosas y hacerlo, no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Considerando que eso ya se consideraba indudablemente una especie de declaración no perdía nada al hacerlo, tampoco le costaba nada, estaban a centímetros así que apenas y debía moverse. Se había apoyado sobre él, de paso, por lo que la diferencia de altura no significaba ningún problema.

Oh sí, claro que podría hacerlo en lugar de estar hablando y sonriendo de esa forma tan endemoniadamente sexy. De hecho, el detalle de que todavía no lo hiciera resultaba desesperante. Es decir, lo tenía a centímetro y medio como máximo, ¿motivo, razón o circunstancia para que tardara tanto?

—¿De verdad? —susurró, casi notando como su aliento golpeaba a Rufus en la cara—, ¿y por qué no lo haces?

Rufus le miró fijamente unos momentos, como meditándolo. Tal vez, con la cantidad de alcohol que de seguro tendría en la sangre no sería tan raro. Acabo por sonreír e inclinarse hacia adelante, rozándole los labios. Abrió la boca y le besó con suavidad, porque sí, lo hizo, llevando sus dos manos a su barbilla al hacerlo. Orga gimió levemente, llevando sus manos a las caderas ajenas para acercar más al mago a su cuerpo. Rufus se sostuvo de unos de sus hombros cuando acabo sentado sobre él, arqueándose al sentir una mano en su trasero y...

—Eh, chicos —llamó Yukino, incómoda.

Esperó los pocos segundos que tardo en obtener la atención de los susodichos con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

—Podrían —comenzó, notando increíblemente avergonzada de tener que hacer eso—, ir a hacer lo que iban a hacer a un cuarto, por favor.

Que bastante tenía con tener a Rogue y Sting haciendo quién sabe qué, porque no se había tomado la molestia de mirarlos luego de que los pantalones de Sting se perdieran en la dimensión desconocida, a unos metros de ella para ahora sumarle sus dos compañeros.

Orga se sonrojó un poco, para sus sorpresa, antes de hablar.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—A que tienes tu mano en su trasero, probablemente —dijo Minerva con calma, mirándolos con algo de diversión.

El mayor le gruño en respuesta, antes de pasar su brazo por la cintura de Rufus para cogerlo por la espalda y, literalmente, cargárselo al hombro.

—Oh —musitó la maga con burla al verlos—, trata de no ser tan salvaje.

—No, él puede ser salvaje —comentó Rufus como si nada, colgando del hombro de su compañero—, yo le doy permiso.

Yukino se golpeó la cara con ambas manos, roja hasta la punta de los pies. Fuera a esa imagen mental, ¡fuera imagen mental! Se quería morir ahí mismo de la vergüenza, más al destapar su rostro y toparse de lleno con la imagen de sus otros dos compañeros. Fuera recuerdo, ¡fuera a ese recuerdo que definitivamente no necesitaba!, ¡¿dónde estaba la amnesia cuando uno la requería?!

Mejor hubiera bebido como todos, así tendría el consuelo de que al día siguiente no recordaría nada. Estaba comenzando a meditar seriamente la idea.

Al menos así era hasta que sintió un brazo pasar por sobre sus hombros.

—Bueno —dijo Minerva contra su oído—, parecer ser que solo quedamos tú y yo.

Mejor hubiera bebido, no le quedaban dudas.


End file.
